The present invention relates to novel herbicidal compositions of N-(1-ethylpropyl)-3,4-dimethyl-2,6-dinitroaniline, (pendimethalin). Customarily dinitroaniline herbicides such as pendimethalin are formulated as emulsifiable concentrates, flowables, wettable powders or the like which are diluted in a spray tank. Although these formulations offer the advantage that they can be applied evenly on the ground as a spray, they require handling, measuring and mixing of a spray solution prior to application.
While the application of a granular formulation to the soil does not require the additional handling before application, granules are difficult to apply uniformly on the ground.
One way to maximize the uniformity of a granular application is to use finer granules, which can be applied on the ground more uniformly. However, the carrier's particles become finer or fragile. Increased dustiness, in the case of the dinitroaniline herbicides which are highly colored, can result in staining.
It is an object of this invention to provide fine granular compositions of pendimethalin which may be applied uniformly to the soil which are non-dusting and non-staining.